


I’m too pretty to die?

by Quakerlass



Category: Fright Night (2011), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: M/M, no beta we die like peter's sobriety, not canon in anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 20:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quakerlass/pseuds/Quakerlass
Summary: Peter discovers vampires really are real, and he maybe doesn't know as much about them as he thought. Luckily they're not quite as evil as he thought, or at least some of them aren't.





	I’m too pretty to die?

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to go for a more serious vibe with this fic, and I'm honestly not sure how well I've succeeded but I'm sick of messing about with it.

Peter hadn’t thought vampires really existed. He only remembered a little of how his parents had died. He never thought the killer could be a real vampire, he’d just thought he must have been some sort of maniac convinced he was one. But after fetching up in Volterra for a show and seeing what he thought he’d seen last night – a tall, strangely beautiful red headed man seeming to disappear in a cloud of smoke? He began to wonder. A search of the internet provided lots of strange stories about the town and he knew he was right. Vampires were real and he was staying in a town full of them.   
Perhaps one of them was responsible for what had happened to his parents. But even if not, surely killing some would be a good thing, would provide some kind of revenge.  
He’d done a lot of research into vampires and ways of killing them when he’d been younger so he figured he knew how to distract and kill them. So that night he made his way to the large mansion on the edge of town which his research showed was the lair of the vampires.  
For vampires they didn’t appear to be very good at guarding their home as Peter was able to find a way in through a side door and after some sneaking around he found himself in a large throne room. He was staring in awe at the three large thrones when a quiet voice behind him said, “Oh my, what do we have here? A hunter, come to kill us all.”  
Peter spun round to see a strikingly handsome man with long dark hair, pale skin and vivid red eyes watching him with an amused expression. A vampire, there really was no mistaking it. They were real and one was right in front of him, time to put his research into practice. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a handful of the colourful beads he’d put in there earlier and threw them on the floor with a dramatic gesture before quickly pulling out a wooden stake and holding it in front of him.  
It didn’t have quite the effect he was hoping for. The vampire merely stared at him clearly taken aback by this.  
“Why have you done this?” asked the vampire, tilting his head slightly to the side.  
“Vampires are distracted by the need to count.”  
The look the vampires face did not suggest this was the case.  
“It’s worked on the other vampires I’ve killed,” said Peter trying to sound confident, even though he hadn’t of course killed any vampires before.  
This turned out to be a major mistake as the next moment Peter found himself pressed against the wall with the vampire right up against him.   
“I am not other vampires, I am Aro Volturi. Now give me one good reason why I shouldn’t rip your throat out right now,” hissed Aro.  
Peter gulped and watched Aro’s eyes follow the movement.   
“I’m too pretty to die?” said Peter trying to smile. “And there’s this,” he slowly reached up and pulled his collar down to reveal crosses tattooed on his neck.  
Aro drew back a little at this, looking impressed and slightly disgusted.  
“Hmm, not quite as stupid as you look are you? Tell me why you came here and remember that I can rip your head clean off without worrying about those crosses,” he finished with a sneer.  
“My name is Peter Vincent and a vampire killed my parents when I was a child,” said Peter quietly. “I didn’t believe it was real until…”  
“Until you came here,” said Aro, finally understanding. “Do you remember what the vampire who did it looked like?”  
Peter nodded and described him.  
“Jerry Dandridge,” said Aro. “We’ve had run-ins with him before. I think now is the time to deal with him, permanently.” The look on his face was truly terrifying for a moment, then it faded into something more neutral. “There is something you need to know about us Peter. We run this town and have done for centuries. We don’t kill the inhabitants. Oh don’t get me wrong, I have killed many, many people, but not innocents and not simply to drink their blood, unlike Jerry Dandridge. You should head back home. Forget all of this, we will deal with that scum, depend in it,” finished Aro stepping back and releasing Peter.  
“No,” said Peter, stepping forward. “If you’re going after him, I’m going too.”  
“I don’t think so. You wouldn’t stand a chance against him.”  
“I don’t care; I want to see him dead.”  
“Oh very well,” Aro sighed. “But you will require some proper training before we do anything. Alec, Jane,” he called and Peter jumped as two younger looking vampires appeared from the darkness.   
“Take him to the training room please and give him some proper instruction. Try not to damage him too much. I will join you later. First I have to find out where Jerry Dandridge is hiding. It’s finally time to deal with him.”  
The twins, which they obviously were, nodded and looking at Peter with interest they led him away.

It was some time later and Peter felt he was making progress. He’d almost got the large knife they’d given him, against Jane’s throat when he heard Aro’s voice.  
“You’re doing better than I expected.”  
Peter’s head snapped round and with a yell he found himself flat on the floor, again.  
“Still, you shouldn’t allow yourself to be distracted quite so easily. Although I understand I am very distracting.”  
Peter snorted and stood up, trying to ignore the smirks sent in his direction.  
“Well, why don’t I have a try?” asked Aro, approaching him.  
He waved a hand at him, “try your new skills on me, vampire hunter.”  
To give Peter his due, he did try, they circled each other for a while with Peter fainting toward Aro and dodging back as Aro moved towards him. But he was aware that Aro was merely playing with him, and soon he found himself flat on the floor, the hand holding the knife pinned to the ground with Aro right on top if him, not even out of breath.  
“Not bad, considering,” said Aro looking down at him with a small smile.   
“Are you kidding,” grumbled Peter, wishing Aro would get up; his feelings were confusing enough as it was without adding being pinned down by a handsome vampire to his problems.   
Aro waved his words away, finally standing up and reaching down to help Peter up. “You stood no chance against me. But I think you’ll do fine with our back up. I’ve found Jerry Dandridge; we’ll be going after him tomorrow. Now I suggest you get some sleep and clean up,” he finished looking Peter over, eyes holding more than a hint of heat.   
Peter gulped and allowed Aro to lead him out of the mansion and instruct him on when they would pick him up and what he should bring.   
Peter spent the night having a hot shower and trying to sleep and not to think about handsome pale faces and intense red eyes with heat and desire in them.

As agreed, the following afternoon Aro, along with several other vampires arrived to pick Peter up.  
“You are still determined to come with us?” asked Aro.  
“Yes,” answered Peter. Trying to sound more confident than he really was.   
Aro nodded and led Peter out to one of the large cars.   
The drive took a few hours and Aro used the time to question Peter about his life and answer questions in return about how the town worked and his life.   
It wasn’t what Peter had been expecting. He wasn’t saying Aro was a good person but nor was he the total evil he’d been imagining and worrying about. When Peter had realised he was attracted to a vampire he’d been confused and scared but he was more relaxed about it now. And, after all, he could die tonight. Worrying about a crush wasn’t the biggest worry he had at that moment.  
Eventually they arrived at Jerry’s place, stopping some distance away so as not to warn him they were there and to ensure he was inside. When their spy confirmed he was Aro sent the other vampires to surround the place and told Peter they would go inside and deal with him at which point he and Aro would go in.  
“Wait, no,” said Peter angrily. “That’s not what we agreed and I’m not putting others at risk for me.”  
“It’s hardly just for you, he’s risking our whole community with his behaviour,” said Aro calmly. “And they are in less danger than you would be.”  
“Let me go in first,” said Peter. “I can distract him, let him think I’m alone then he’ll be off his guard and we’ll be able to take him down more easily.”  
Aro was clearly not happy about it but had to admit it wasn’t a bad plan.   
Jerry could be very dangerous, and he would want to gloat when he saw Peter and that would give them time to get inside. He simply didn’t want anything to happen to Peter, he liked the man and it had been some time since he’d felt anything like this as he usually kept away from mortals knowing all too well the risk of falling for one. If Peter was killed or turned by Jerry, Aro was not sure how he’d react.  
He couldn’t keep him back though and so informed the others of what was to happen and made Peter promise not to actually engage Jerry in a fight if he could help it.  
Peter found his way in through a side door, thinking again about how bad vampires were on security and crept into the house.  
He walked into what was obviously trying to be a throne room like the Volturie’s but much less impressive.  
Jerry was sitting in a large chair on the slightly raised section of the floor at the opposite end of the room to Peter.  
“Ah, you finally made it in did you,” he smirked at him. “Peter Vincent, and all grown up. You look like your mother, and are obviously just as stupid coming here. Still perhaps I can make you my pet as I wasn’t able to with her.”  
Peter snarled, “don’t talk about her you son of a bitch. I’m going to kill you and you’re never going to hurt anyone again.”  
“Oh are you,” said Jerry with amusement. “And how do you plan to do that? With that little knife,” he finished, gesturing at the knife Aro had given to Peter. He stood from his throne and walked closer to Peter.  
“Well come on Mr. Vampire Hunter, here’s your chance.” He opened his arms and began to circle Peter.  
Remembering his training Peter kept the knife low and turned with him, after a few faints he managed to cut Jerry’s arm, which caused the vampire to rush at him in anger.  
“Oh, do leave him alone,” came Aro’s voice from across the room, causing Jerry to make the fatal mistake of hesitating and Peter took his chance to dive forward and knock him to the ground. Holding the knife against his throat he said, “This is for my parents.” And cut his throat as deep as he could.  
He jumped away, watching in horror as the vampire thrashed and seemed almost to burn as the other vampires appeared.  
Aro walked to him and stood silently as they watched Jerry finally stop moving.   
“It was well done,” said Aro eventually. “Do you feel better now you’ve had your revenge?”  
“No,” spat Peter. “What happens now?”  
“Now you leave and we deal with this rubbish, we burn it and scatter the ashes.”  
“No, I want to see him burn,” said Peter.  
Aro sighed and nodded, he knew it wouldn’t make Peter feel any better but he could see there was no point in trying to make him leave and honestly? If their positions had been reversed he wouldn’t have left either.   
“Very well, but you stay with me at all times. There is no telling what that scum might have in here.”  
Peter did as Aro said, standing with him and watching as the vampires began to search through Jerry’s things, bringing out anything that seemed useful or dangerous to take back with them and breaking up anything wooden to make the pyre that would burn Jerry’s body.   
By the time the dawn came the pyre was well alight and whole house was completely stripped. This time when Aro asked Peter to leave with him he did.   
While Jerry’ death hadn’t proved as cathartic as he’d hoped it helped to know that Jerry wouldn’t be able to hurt anyone else.  
Peter was mainly quiet on the way back and Aro didn’t encourage him to speak. Letting him work through his feelings.  
As they approached town Aro said “if you want to leave town you have my word no one will come after you. But you impressed me today so if you would like to stay you would be welcome. I would enjoy your company and I’m sure the twins would enjoy continuing your training.”  
“I won’t be turned,” said Peter, looking at him.  
“I wouldn’t do it without your consent,” answered Aro. “But I won’t promise that I won’t try to convince you to let me.”  
Peter smiled, “it’s a deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this ship check out vincturi on tumblr and if you like the writing check out my quakerlass fics tag on tumblr.


End file.
